singamajigsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanmade Sing a ma jigs
These are Sing-a-ma-jigs created by other users. Basic #Rainbow (Sings "Somewhere Over The Rainbow") #Fuschia (Sings "You Are My Sunshine) #Plum (Sings "The Itsy Bitsy Spider") #Dark Green (Sings "This Old Man") #Electric Blue (Sings "Row Row Row Your Boat") #Apple* (Sings "Swing Low, Sweet Chariot") #Cherry* (Sings "Three Blind Mice") #Strawberry* (Sings (Humpty Dumpty") #Dark Blue (Sings "If You're Happy And You Know It") #Royal Blue* (Sings "High Hopes") #Bright Purple* (Sings "I'm A Little Teapot") #Indigo (Sings "I've Been Working On The Railroad") #Cerulean (Sings "Mary Had A Little Lamb") #Bright Yellow* (Sings "Do You Know The Muffin Man?") #Chartreuse (Sings "5 Little Monkeys Jumping on The Bed") #Dandelion (Sings "Polly Wolly Doodle") #Peach (Sings "Yes, We Have No Bananas") #Green (Sings "Tom, Tom, The Piper's Son") #Lavender (Sings "Here We Go around The Mulberry Bush") #Navy Blue (Sings "Baa Baa Black Sheep") #Periwinkle (Sings "Here We Go Loopty Loo") #Vermillion* (Sings "Yes Sir! That's My Baby") #Bright Pink (Sings "Lilly Of Laguna") #Sky Blue (Sings "The Bear Went Over the Mountain") #Marigold (Sings "A Peanut Sat On A Railroad Track") #Sunshine (Sings "Down By the Bay") #Black (Sings "The Old Gray Mare") #Olive Green (Sings "Hickory Dickory Dock") #Magenta (Sings "The Wheels on the Bus") #Turquoise (Sings "Simple Simon") #Maroon (Sings "Ain't She Sweet?") #Raspberry (Sings "Say Say My Playmate") #Gray (Sings "The Other Day I Met A Bear") #Blue (Sings "Do Lord") #Orange* (Sings "The Hokey Pokey") #Tan (Sings "Little Boy Blue") #Silver* (Sings "While Strolling in the Park One Day") #Wisteria* (Sings "Wee Willie Winkie") #White (Sings "3 Little Kittens") #Rust (Sings "BINGO") #Tangelo (Sings "The Fishing song") #Baby Blue (Sings "Pat A Cake") #Baby Pink (Sings "Baby Face") #Baby Red* (Sings "5 Little Peas in a Pea Pod Pressed") #Baby Yellow* (Sings "Golden Slumbers") #Baby Green (Sings "5 Little Monkeys Jumping on The Bed") #Baby Orange (Sings "Lullaby and Goodnight") #Baby Purple* (Sings "Miss Polly Had a Dolly") #Bright Blue #Bright Green #Light Green #Purple* (Sings "I Dreamed of Jeanie") #Raspberry 2 (Sings "My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean") #Lion (Sings "I Went To the Animal Fair") #Panda* (Sings "The Grand Old Duke of York") #Tiger (Sings "Animal Crackers in My Soup") #Cotton Candy* (Sings "5 Little Peas in a Pea Pod Pressed") #Kelly Green #Sunburn Orange #Citron Green* #Scarlet* #Canary #Fern* #Orchid (Sings "Miss Polly Had a Dolly") #Bright Red #Sea Green #Royal Purple #Ocean Blue #Bright Orange* #Bubble Gum Pink* #Duets The ones marked * have the Voice Wiggle Effect. Kohls Exclusives #Farmer (Sings "Old MacDonald Had a Farm") #Cowboy #Astronaut (Sings "Fly Me to The Moon") #Pirate (Sings "Give Me Some Time To Blow The Man Down") #Chef (Sings "Hot Cross Buns") #Doctor (Sings "These Bones (Dem Bones)") #Clown (Sings "Boom Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy?") #Ringmaster (Sings "Casey Would Waltz with a Strawberry Blonde") #Superhero (Sings "You're A Winner If You Try") (A Custom Original Sing-a-ma-jig Song) #Robot (2) (Sings (Hello! Ma Baby") #Ballerina (Sings "What A Wonderful World") Seasonal #Monster (Halloween) #Ghoul (Halloween) #Vampire (Halloween) #Elf (Christmas) #Nutcracker Soldier (Christmas) #Cupid (Valentine's Day) #Lady Liberty (Independence Day) #Indian (Thanksgiving) #Pilgrim (Thanksgiving) #Angel (Christmas) #New Year (New Year's) #Teacher (Back to School) Birthday #Birthday Bass #Birthday Alto #Birthday Baritone Sports #Baseball #Football #Soccer #Basketball #Hockey #Tennis The Hits! # Walkin' On the Sun (Dark Blue) # Splish Splash! (Sky Blue) # Material Girl (Purple) # I'm a Believer (Orange) # Oops, I Did It Again(Green) # Burnin' Love (Teal) # Electric Avenue (Lime Green) # Mr. Custer (Royal Blue) # Funkytown (Mint Green) # Shout (New Red) # Oh My God You Guys! (New Yellow) # It Was Acceptable In The 80's (Deep Blue) #Soul Man (Gold) #Your Mama Don't Dance (Light Blue) #Blue Suede Shoes (Ocean Blue) #Hound Dog (Sea Green) #Like a Virgin (Bubble Gum Pink) #Stayin' Alive (B'right' Blue) Category:Sing-A-Ma-Jigs